


Dark Desires.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: TRACKING DOWN YOUR SOUL / JUST TO MAKE YOU MINE / MIXING ALL THE LIGHTS / FLASHING IN MY EYES.Detective Wren Donovan is met with a conundrum. A killer has been rampaging the city of Itan - his city. Yet, no innocent lives had been taken. No. This person was taking justice into their hands and killing some of the most twisted and sick humans the detective could think of. But this didn't mean that mystery person - named the Lurker by the residents - was any better. And so, Wren made it his main priority to catch The Lurker. But that began to lead him down a twisting path of secrets, both of his own and those around him. So, just who can he trust?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dark Desires.

Night fell heavy over the city Itan, dipping everything in deep darkness. Yet, a glow filled the air. Though small and dim, it gave away that the city was still alive. Even with the silence that drowned out everything else.   
  
Detective Wren Donovan stood on the side of the street, a cigarette resting between pale lips as his whiskey-colored eyes flashed around. Searching for something, but he didn't know what exactly it was. Not yet at least.   
  
The day was stressful, and the night even more so. Being a detective was something he had always wanted, even with all the heavy burdens that came with it.   
  
And that's why the smoke ruffled past his lips in clear clouds. A way to deal with the stress. Especially recently.   
  
People all across the city were hidden in fear of a killer.   
  
A person who decided that they'd take justice into their own hands. And Wren never knew if they could be considered an ally, seeing that they were picking off people who've committed things that even God himself would likely grimace towards. This killer could have been doing a favor - killing these people, even with as bad that that seemed - as that meant they'd be wiped away. Unable to hurt anyone ever again.   
  
But they were also committing such a similar crime. Taking lives on their account. And even if they were bringing much-needed justice, murder was still murder.   
  
Oh well, Wren supposed. He had some time to mull over those thoughts when he needed too. He rested the cigarette between his index and middle finger, his mouth opened slightly while the space above him began to paint itself with the cloud of grey.  
  
And after the stick of white had reached its ending point, the detective flicked the butt to the ground. Stomping out what remained with his foot, before shoving his hands into his pockets. And thus, Wren began his descent back to the small apartment he resided in.   
  
But what he hadn't noticed was the eyes that followed each step, stalking every movement with practiced precision while hidden from anyone's sight.   
  
The gaze was predatory in every sense of the word, but there was interest in it as well.   
  
\--   
  
Morning came quicker than Wren would've wanted. An insistent beeping noise shook the male back to reality, his eyes flickering open for a moment before he groaned softly. Sleep hung heavy to his body as he began to run through the motions of his morning routine.   
  
His mind remained in a haze until he had made it to his department. As the moment he stepped into the station, he was met with the hurried bustling of the people around him. And he knew why.   
  
And even though they were usually a rather busy place, never a day of rest in paradise, Wren thought almost spitefully, the killings had only gained them more attention.   
  
And it didn't help that everyone else was in a panic.   
  
He sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he moved to walk to his desk, not quite surprised as one of the older members to the station approached him. His partner, Jason Aurora. Or simply J as he preferred others to call him.   
  
" Mn. So, what do we have? "  
  
Wren questioned as a manilla folder was handed to him, the male moving to flick it open. He peered through what had been collected before turning to peer at the other.   
  
J wasn't exactly the kind to stand out appearance-wise, and to Wren, that made him a little more interesting. His mess of greying brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail, matched with pale green eyes and retained a rather decent tan to his skin. He wasn't the type to stick out in a crowd.   
  
Yet, his level and experience in this place was what Wren found interesting.   
  
" Alexandra Carson. A drug lord we've been chasing down for some time. And as it looks, it didn't take our friend here long to find her. "   
  
Wren quirked a brow at the tone used by J - it seemed almost seemed as if he was jealous - before peering back towards the folder,   
  
" Hm. Well, guess we should start looking then. "   
  
And after that, the two were bustling out of the station once more. Another day in a dying paradise Wren guessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! it's,, definitely gonna be one of my biggest works,, so it would mean a lot to me if you guys could leave feedback or a kudos! both would be especially appreciated!


End file.
